I'd do it for you
by ArseOfBoe
Summary: How far will Dean go to get his brothers soul back


A soulless Sam sat on the edge of the motel bed with his head in his hands. Dean watched his brother through the window.

"So what are you saying, Cas?"

"I'm saying that there is a way for your brother to get his soul back," the angel stated.

"So spill,'' Dean demanded impatient to know what the angel had in mind.

"Dean, there isn't an easy way to say this...Sam has to reach a moment of pure ecstasy."

"Drugs, you mean drugs right? Castiel sighed. "No, Dean...I'm talking about climaxing."

Dean s face lit up. "Well that's no problem; we'll hit the bars tonight and get him a..." The elder Winchester stopped mid sentence as he saw the look on his old friends face.

"Cas?"

"It's not that simple, Dean; he has to reach that moment with someone he truly loves."Dean looked crestfallen; he could feel his anger coming to a boil. He slammed the angel hard against the dry stone wall of the motel. Castiel was shocked, hurt even. After all he was only trying to help.

"Why did you tell me this Cas, if there was no hope?"

"But there is hope, Dean,' the angel responded, once again trying to reassure the other man.

"But Jessica..."

"I'm not talking about Jessica; there is another."

Dean started to recoil in horror as he realised what the angel was saying. "You two are bonded, Dean," Castiel confirmed.

Dean sat in the Dusklight Bar, holding a bottle of Bud and thinking about the decision he had to make. Could he really do it? Hundreds of thoughts went in and out of his mind. He thought about the times growing up that he had to look out for Sam. His overwhelming love for his brother began to shine through and push away the disgust he was feeling at the thought of what was needed from him if he was to get his brother his soul back. "I'll do it; at least I'll try," he said to himself. Finishing off his fourth bottle he headed back to the motel.

As soon as Dean entered the room Sam knew something was up. As he began to speak Dean interrupted: "Not now Sammy, we need to talk. I can help get your soul back." Dean recounted the angel's story.

"I don t understand," Sam said, looking confused. "The girl I loved died long ago; nobody else has ever come close. And I can t fall in love now whilst my soul's in the cage."

"There is a way, Sammy." Dean swallowed hard, feeling his nerves getting the better of him. "We have to get a little freaky!"

"Dude, you are sick!" Sam moved towards the door of the motel but Dean got there first. "I wouldn't even have suggested it if there was any other choice, Sam. We have exhausted every avenue."

"Yes and you can keep your exhaust away from my avenue, Dean. Look, even if we wanted this to work it wouldn't. There is no way that either of us would get that excited!"

Dean sat down heavily on the edge of his bed. "I don t know what else to do, Sam. I want you back; I need you back.

Don't you want to FEEL again Sammy, to know that we are saving humanity one creature at a time?"

"No deal, Dean!" Sam said forcefully. "I'm not even sure I want my soul back anymore. Some prices are too high to pay!"

Dean exploded with rage and took his younger brother off his feet. The fighting brothers were a mass of limbs as they wrestled on the motel room floor. Sam found himself on his back with Dean holding him down. "How dare you say that Sammy, I have given up everything for you. I had the chance of a family and I threw it away to come back on the road; you ungrateful little bastard," he hissed, his face inches away from his brother's.

Without warning Sam reached up and grabbed the back of his brother's head and kissed him hard. "Is this what you want, Dean," he purred.

Dean could feel himself getting hard and started to panic as the reality of the situation took over. "I can't, Sammy; I thought I could but I can't," Dean replied, pulling away from his brother.

"You can Dean, and you will," said Sam pushing him onto the bed and straddling his waist. "You have unleashed the beast, Dean; I have no conscience, remember. I am going to do things to you that you wouldn't believe." Sam began to unbutton Dean's shirt, impatiently ripping off the last three buttons. Dean began to breathe heavily as his arousal grew stronger. He couldn't deny it anymore; Castiel was right, there was a bond between them, something that had been bubbling away just below the surface for years. Dean pulled his brother down until their lips met hungrily.

Sam stood up and quickly started to undress. Dean followed suit and in no time they were stood close, naked and erect. Sam moved to push Dean onto the motel room bed but the elder brother stopped him.

"If we are going to do this, let's do it properly," he said.

He lay Sam face down on the bed and started to kiss the back of his neck. Sam moaned. He knew this should feel wrong but the lack of a soul meant he couldn't help but enjoy it. He wondered how Dean was feeling.

As if Dean could read his mind the kisses moved down Sam's back until they reached his tailbone. Dean sighed before moving lower still, feeling Sam's buttocks move closer as he ran his tongue down the crack of his luscious tight arse. Sam moaned louder and thrust his hips hungrily as his brother's tongue explored his hole, deeper and deeper.

"Please, Dean," he begged. Not needing to be asked twice Dean quickly lubed his throbbing cock and pushed it into Sam's waiting asshole.

The brothers whimpered in unison as Dean pushed deeper and deeper and in no time had built up a steady rhythm. Sam had been with many women but had never experienced this pleasure before. With every thrust, Dean's cock rubbed against his G-Spot sending him into frenzy. He began to rock against his brother, getting faster and faster until Dean couldn't hold back any more. Holding his brothers hips with a final scream of

"SAMMY," Dean exploded and collapsed on top of his sibling.

They lay there, both covered in sweat and fighting for breath. "Let's do this," Dean whispered, "before it gets weird". "We past weird a while back Dean, right when you walked through the door," Sam laughed. Dean got on all fours to wait for his brother.

"No," Sam said forcibly; I can't do it like this."

"But...Sammy..."

"What I mean is, I can t do it LIKE THIS!" He rolled Dean onto his back, running his hand down the elder Winchester's cheek. "I want to see your face." Dean could feel himself blushing and wondered what the hell had happened in the last few hours.

Sam took Dean's legs and parted them, before kneeling in between. He gently started to lick and suck on Deans already sensitive balls. "I can taste my sweat on you, Dean," Sam purred hungrily.

He lifted Dean's thighs up slightly before delving his tongue into that perfect hole.

A few seconds was all Dean could take before he reached down and pulled Sam on top of him. They began to kiss, Sam's tongue exploring Dean's mouth expertly. Dean felt Sam's erect cock pressing against his entrance. Sam hesitated slightly to tease his elder brother before thrusting into the virgin ass as deep as he could.

Dean screamed with a mixture of pleasure and pain as Sam started to fuck him. He looked up at the young Winchester. Every inch of his mind telling him it should feel wrong, disgusting, but it didn't. It felt SO RIGHT and good, really good. He wrapped his arms around Sam's back and pulled him close, whispering his name in between kisses.

Sam picked up the pace until neither man could take much more. Sweat dripped from their naked bodies. Sam was holding back as he kissed his brother's neck. He wasn't ready to let go but he couldn't contain himself any longer. Looking into Dean's longing eyes he came, calling out his name.

Dean felt his brother come and watched in amazement as he began to glow. It quickly faded and he could see the spark again in Sam's eyes. His Sammy was back.

Sam collapsed next to his brother, legs still entwined. Dean looked at his sibling, and pushed a strand of hair out of his face. "Jerk!" Sam smiled and returned the insult, "Bitch!"

The elder Winchester put a protective arm around Sam and they both drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
